The present invention relates generally to processes and apparatus for in situ extraction or production of hydrocarbons—including oil and gas—from underground oil shale formations. In particular, the present invention concerns a method and system in which an energy source, preferably oil shale or hydrocarbons derived therefrom, is used to heat a closed system, thereby lessening adverse environmental impacts, the closed system providing the heat to retort the oil shale.